The present invention relates generally to an information transmitting and receiving device, and, more particularly, to a device for delivering sample fragrances.
Marketers often use a scratch and sniff insert in printed media to enable a person to smell the aroma of the perfume or other item presented. Smell is easy to add to print media but print media is being replaced by visual media via the internet. Not only does the internet enable us to save trees that would otherwise go to make magazines, but delivers content in color for greater visual appeal. Sound and color are easily available, however, smell has remained more difficult to deliver. Accordingly it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device to replicate an aroma that can be used with the internet to complete the transition from a printed magazine with a scratch and sniff insert to a paperless internet with sound and smell.
Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for delivering sample fragrances comprises a cylinder with a sidewall defining an inlet opening, a first end defining an orifice and a second end defining an end opening. A piston plunger is reciprocally mounted in the cylinder to compress the cylinder volume and expel the volume through the orifice. The piston plunger has a rod extending through the end opening that is attached to a solenoid. The solenoid extends the rod in the cylinder to compress the cylinder volume, and retracts the rod to expand the cylinder volume with fragrance from the reservoir. An inlet tube has one end in the reservoir and its other end attached to the sidewall about the inlet opening. The inlet tube delivers fragrance from the reservoir to the cylinder so that the fragrance can be expelled through the orifice with the volume in the cylinder.
A one-way valve in the cylinder permits fluid flow from the reservoir into the cylinder and prevents fluid flow from the cylinder into the reservoir. The one-way valve opens as the piston rod retracts to fill the cylinder with fragrance, and it closes as the piston rod extends to expel the cylinder volume, including the fragrance, through the jet orifice.
The apparatus can be connected to a computer or other internet appliance via a serial port so that when a particular internet web site is visited the fragrance can be released. A battery contained in a housing with the apparatus supplies energy for solenoid operation. An electronic switch interposed between the battery and the solenoids responds to an external signal via the serial port to selectively power the solenoids. The external signal can come via the internet when a particular web site is visited and a fragrance sample is requested by clicking on a fragrance icon.